<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traditions by Dangit_Granpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836736">Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit_Granpa/pseuds/Dangit_Granpa'>Dangit_Granpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangit_Granpa/pseuds/Dangit_Granpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My gift for the Komahina Secret Exchange 2019. The prompt was "Going out on Halloween and having fun." by @hiddenkamukuraproject</p>
<p>An AU fic where the tragedy didn’t happen. 100% pure organic fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve never been trick-or-treating?!”</p>
<p>Nagito smiled and raised his hands in a placating gesture, “Sorry, I had no one to take me when I was a kid. But it’s fine! It ended up being good luck!”</p>
<p>“‘Good’?” Hajime asked pointedly as he rested his coffee mug on their kitchen counter. Nagito had a way of twisting things to fit his strange worldview.</p>
<p>“I gave out candy instead. Since I could afford full bars of chocolate for all the other kids, I became sort of popular for a little while… at least until they got to know me better.”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point,” Hajime said, “I just get upset when I think about your childhood. It’s not fair that you missed out on so much.”</p>
<p>He felt robe-cloaked arms wrap around his waist and a soft peck on his forehead. “Don’t worry. I’m fine, promise,” Nagito reassured him. Hajime grumbled in response, wondering if it was okay to be annoyed at his partner’s cute attempt at deflecting. Sometimes Hajime felt that he was more bothered by Nagito’s troubles than Nagito himself. ‘Fine’ to him often meant 'Not in the hospital’. How much disappointment and grief did he suffer in his youth before the bar lowered that much? This wasn’t about some silly holiday tradition, this was about making him feel included, and giving him access to experiences that most people took for granted.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t feel sorry for me, you know,” Nagito gently chided him.</p>
<p>“I don’t,” Hajime said, worried that Nagito noticed his increasingly pitying expression during their conversation.</p>
<p>“Good. Because I secretly switched your coffee with decaf.”</p>
<p>“What?! Nagito!”</p>
<p>“I’m just kidding. You always look at me like I’m a kicked puppy when I tell you about my past. I prefer it when you’re annoyed with me. Your voice gets this adorable lilt to it.”</p>
<p>“No, it doesn’t! I… think?”</p>
<p>Nagito chuckled.</p>
<p>“Look, it’s not pity,” Hajime sighed, “I’m just worried you feel like an outsider because you had such a different childhood experience than many of us. It’s important to me that you feel welcome and have lots of happy memories. And if I have to take you trick-or-treating this weekend to make that happen, then I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Nagito’s face lit up, “You want to go trick-or-treating with me?”</p>
<p>Aware that he just invited Nagito on a date involving an activity generally enjoyed by children still in the single digits of age, Hajime backpedaled, “Wait! I-It’s okay if you don’t want to! I know we’re too old for it, and we told Ibuki we’d be at her Halloween party, so we’ll get to dress up, anyway. There’s no pressure-”</p>
<p>“I would love to! We can pick out costumes this afternoon!”</p>
<p>Fear of embarrassment ranked high on Hajime’s list of top motivators, but it was nothing compared to Nagito’s sweet face. He couldn’t back out now. “O-okay! Sounds great!”<br/>___</p>
<p>Hajime pulled a scarf around his mouth to warm the crisp, fall air flowing into his lungs. Yellowed leaves danced on the sidewalk with every breeze as he and Nagito strolled through the city. Their destination was a costume shop located in a quaint, less-trafficked district, popular among the dating crowd for its restaurants and shopping.</p>
<p>They found it nestled between a cafe and a boutique clothing store. Walls painted black and covered in wheatpasted underground band adverts gave an eccentric touch that made it stand out from the conservatism of the surrounding businesses. Through the windows, there was a display of the typical bats and pumpkins, along with more unnerving props like costumed mannequins covered in fake blood and gaping wounds. Cosplayers and street fashionistas were the store’s year-round clientele, but nearing the holiday, they widened their selection to include Halloween costumes.</p>
<p>Hajime pulled open the door for Nagito, “Have any ideas about what you want to be?”</p>
<p>“Dead?” Nagito offered.</p>
<p>“I really wish you wouldn’t joke about that.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t ghosts popular this time of the year?”</p>
<p>With a deadpan expression, Hajime poked Nagito in the belly. He then turned his attention to the racks and shelves, not wanting to take the bait.</p>
<p>As they perused the aisles together, Nagito suddenly snatched a large package off a rack and hid it behind his back, “I’m going to try something on. No peeking!”</p>
<p>Hajime continued to browse while his partner thrashed around in the fitting room. A rather seductive vampire costume caught his attention, and he briefly lost himself in a daydream involving Nagito and lots of sexy nibbling all over his body until he heard someone walk up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The glance turned into a double take.</p>
<p>To say that Nagito was dressed up as a dog was about as true as saying The Big Bang Theory was a comedy. There was an element of objective truth to it, but it failed spectacularly to articulate that everything else about it was an abomination. The costume was like a long fuzzy tube, white on the belly and black and tan along the back, indicating it was probably intended to be a corgi. The head perched on top of Nagito’s head, its mouth gaping around his face as if it were a python swallowing its prey whole. His feet, which were only just visible from the bottom of the tube, were adorned with paw slippers. The hand-paws were so padded and fluffy that they appeared useless for any practical purpose other than being cute.</p>
<p>“How do I look? Wanna be my owner for Halloween? I’ll let you walk me on a leash and give me commands! I know how to beg and lay down!” Nagito said as he shook his rear to make the stubby tail wag.</p>
<p>Hajime blushed, looking around to see if anyone overheard, “Shhh! There will be kids around, so nothing… kinky!”</p>
<p>“I would never do something I thought was weird around impressionable youth!”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem, what you think is weird is a whole world away from what everyone else thinks is weird…” Hajime looked him up and down, “So why this, of all things?”</p>
<p>“Most of these costumes aren’t really appropriate around children. What did you think I’d be? A sexy demon? A sexy cat boy? A sexy werewolf? A sexy…”</p>
<p>“I get the point… they are a bit provocative, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>“Don’t use big words like 'provocative’. I’m just a silly little dog!” he whined, covering his face with his paws in mock shame.</p>
<p>“God, Nagito, can you be normal for like one second?” Hajime said, turning away to hide his laughter.</p>
<p>Nagito closed the distance, picking up his hand and kissing it. He looked down into his eyes with a charming smile and whispered, “But this is what you like about me, right? There’s no way someone would ever go out with me for any rational reason. Doesn’t that make you abnormal too?”</p>
<p>Hajime shivered at his touch. Even dressed in the most absurd getup he’d ever seen, Nagito was still hot, and when he cranked up the charm, he had a terrifying ability to render Hajime as helpless as a fawn. He pushed Nagito away, hoping he didn’t notice, “I-I guess I just don’t know how you do it. You can be so confident sometimes. I’d be afraid of wearing that in public.”</p>
<p>“There’s a difference between confidence and being so resigned to loss that you stop feeling anxiety over the little things,” he said, a bit sadly. “Besides, it’s fun!” He waved his paws comically to accentuate the point. “Now we have to find something fun for you to wear.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but let’s go by MY definition of fun.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Hajime,” Nagito beamed. His eyes darted around, then settled on a mustache and beard set which he handed to Hajime, “How about this? You can go as a grumpy old man. Bonus! You won’t have to be seen with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” Hajime said, snatching it from him. He looked it over then held it up to his face in front of a mirror. “Hey, I could go as Izuru Kamukura,” he joked, referencing their old high school’s founder.</p>
<p>Nagito folded his arms and side-eyed him, “Don’t get all full of yourself now, Hajime.” He then backed away as Hajime approached him with a toy sword taken from a rack. “Wait! What do you plan on doing with that?!”<br/>___</p>
<p>“Happy Halloween!”</p>
<p>Hajime, who had been sleeping quite peacefully until then, would have fallen out of bed in fright if a heavy weight had not subsequently landed on him. He opened his eyes to find Nagito sprawled out over his lap.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I missed you. I couldn’t wait any longer,” Nagito said.</p>
<p>Hajime slammed Nagito on the back of the head with his pillow, “Being cute won’t save you this time.”</p>
<p>“Noooo, don’t kill me! I’ve never been kissed!”</p>
<p>“Yes, you have.”</p>
<p>“Could you remind me?” Nagito said, puckering his lips.</p>
<p>Hajime played along and kissed him, “There, now I can kill you.” Moments later, Nagito flew through the air from a good whack from the pillow.</p>
<p>Their day went on with the two enjoying horror movies playing in the background as they enjoyed a peaceful afternoon together. After the sun set, they prepared themselves for the night ahead.</p>
<p>Hajime had settled on being a black cat, largely because it worked as a couple’s costume, but also just looking at Nagito’s cumbersome outfit made a simple and light costume seem more appealing.</p>
<p>The set consisted only of ears and a tail, with a fluffy black sweater and black jeans from his closet to complement it. There was also ancient makeup in the back of a drawer from his scene kid phase which was totally just an ironic experiment and definitely not anything he ever took seriously.</p>
<p>He leaned over their bathroom sink to get a better look in the mirror as he used an old eye pencil to draw whiskers, a nose, and thick eyeliner with wings that swept out half an inch.</p>
<p>“Who said scene was dead?” Nagito said, as he smirked at him in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Hey, I can’t help it that I can do a perfect cat-eye.”</p>
<p>“Can you do my makeup sometime?”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Nagito, you don’t need it. People would kill for your lashes.”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re starting to sound a little… catty.”</p>
<p>Hajime groaned at the pun. He reached an arm behind him to blindly swat at his partner, only succeeding in stirring the air around as Nagito dodged the attack, “Is being sarcastic the only thing you’re good for? Why aren’t you dressed yet?”</p>
<p>“I will, it’s just hard to move very well in it and I wanted to bother you more effectively.” Nagito draped his arms over Hajime’s shoulders and leaned in. “Actually, I’d like to thank you. I know you get scared of embarrassing situations, so for you to take someone like me out doing something meant for kids, knowing people will look at us funny… It’s sweet of you.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think I’m putting on makeup? If all goes well, I won’t even recognize myself.” He chuckled, “But in all seriousness, you know I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p>Nagito buried his face into Hajime’s neck and said nothing.<br/>___</p>
<p>“Everyone looks so happy!” Nagito said, gazing at the lively scene. Costumed kids flocked together at doors or ran around screaming and laughing in excitement. With jack-o’-lanterns on every porch and fake spider webbing drooping from trees, the neighborhood oozed Halloween spirit.</p>
<p>Hajime caught himself staring at his adorable partner, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Are you ready for some trick-or-treating?”</p>
<p>“Tell me what to do! I’ve never done this before!”</p>
<p>“Come on, you know what to do. Here, try this house.”</p>
<p>“What if they yell at me because I’m too old?”</p>
<p>“In that case, we threaten to egg their house, then run away.” He responded, hoping Nagito wouldn’t take it as a serious suggestion.</p>
<p>Nagito’s eyes swirled. “I wonder if we’ll get chased. That would be exciting,” he said breathily.</p>
<p>“You seem a little too excited by that…”</p>
<p>Nagito wasn’t listening, he was already halfway up the driveway of a house. Hajime remained by the street to watch while Nagito knocked on the door.</p>
<p>An old woman appeared. She looked him up and down as his outstretched arms presented her with a wicker basket ready for filling.</p>
<p>“Trick-or-treat!”</p>
<p>She gave a tactful, patient smile, “You’re so cute, but aren’t you too old for this?”</p>
<p>“My boyfriend is forcing me to do this,” Nagito said, “He’ll be angry if I don’t come back with anything.”</p>
<p>“Oh my… well, here…” She dropped a few pieces of candy into his basket, “You look like a sweet boy, you should get away from that awful man. Good luck, dear.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma'am! Thank you!” Nagito chirped as he skipped back to the street, somehow managing not to trip over his slippers.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t hear you guys, but it seemed to go well?” Hajime asked.</p>
<p>“She wasn’t going to give me a treat, so I tricked her.”</p>
<p>“Nagito, she was like… 80.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Halloween code. I don’t make the rules.”</p>
<p>“What did you say to her?”</p>
<p>“Nothing to worry about. Let’s go on to the next house!”<br/>___</p>
<p>“Really? You’re trick-or-treating at this age?”</p>
<p>“I’m dying of lymphoma, it’s my final wish to trick-or-treat one last time.”</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, of course! Have as much candy as you want!”</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Nagito said graciously as he took a few pieces.</p>
<p>Hajime looked at him askance when he returned. “Wow, you’re getting a lot of candy. I… honestly wasn’t expecting this…” he said, gesturing at Nagito’s nearly overflowing basket. It seemed like every house in the neighborhood was eager to give him everything they had.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Everyone has been so nice!”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re having a good time, but what are we going to do with all this candy? You don’t even like sweets.”</p>
<p>“I had no intention of keeping the candy, Hajime, this was all just for fun.” Nagito’s smile transformed into a grin. “But now that you’ve brought it up, there’s something I’ve wanted to do all night.”</p>
<p>Hajime watched as Nagito trotted towards a group of teenagers. Sneaking up behind them, he reached into his basket and tossed a chocolate bar over their heads. They jerked back in surprise, and as they turned to see where it had come from, they were immediately pelted with handful after handful of candy. The next minute was pure pandemonium. Children ran from across the street to join in the fun, grabbing as much candy as they could while it rained down on them.</p>
<p>And somehow in that moment, with the kids cheering and Nagito laughing joyfully among that beautiful chaos, Hajime swore his boyfriend never looked so handsome.</p>
<p>Yeah, even despite the costume.<br/>___</p>
<p>Ibuki’s Halloween party was well underway by the time Hajime and Nagito arrived. Blaring music greeted them at the door before she did.</p>
<p>“You made it! Look at Nagito, so cuuuute! And Hajime, Ibuki loves your makeup! Meowwwww!”</p>
<p>Being a world-famous musician, she could afford the finer things. Her house, which better resembled goth night at a club than a habitable dwelling, boasted enough space to host a party with room to spare for dancing. Witch-house played from an expensive sound system that cost more than Hajime and Nagito’s annual rent. It went without saying, Ibuki threw the best parties.</p>
<p>Hajime hardly had a minute to take in the surroundings before Nekomaru had him and Nagito locked in a crushing hug.</p>
<p>“Hahaha! We’re all here now!” Nekomaru beamed.</p>
<p>“You made it, I am so happy!” Sonia said.</p>
<p>“Yay.” Chiaki added in her trademark 'not sure if sincere or not’ tone of voice.</p>
<p>“Look at you losers wearing a couple’s costume.” Saionji sneered as she eyed them up and down.</p>
<p>Mahiru cleared her throat, “We are too, Hiyoko,” remarking on their Sailor Moon outfits.</p>
<p>Saionji pouted, “But it’s cute when we do it!”</p>
<p>“It’s too bad Teruteru died in that freak accident involving the helicopter tour over that active volcano, he would have liked to be here right now.” Souda said, idly scratching his head.</p>
<p>Tsumiki dropped a piece of food on the floor and bent over to pick it up, showing her rear to everyone, “I’m sorry I’m so clumsy! I’m ruining everyone’s good time! Don’t worry about me!”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, no one is worrying about you. No one is thinking about you at all!” Saionji cheered.</p>
<p>“Waaaaaaaaah!!”</p>
<p>Byakuya shook his head in disdain at Hajime and Nagito. “You’re late for the party, you missed out on donuts. Where are your priorities?”</p>
<p>Akane’s mouth was too stuffed to respond, so she waved the last donut at them in greeting instead.</p>
<p>Gundham held out his arms, letting his hamsters crawl up into his hands. “My Four Dark Devas are enraged at your tardiness for the most evil night of the year. Now the ritual can begin in earnest. Count yourself lucky that they have chosen not to kill you where you stand.”</p>
<p>Peko had the eyes of a predator fixed on Nagito’s fluffy animal costume, while Fuyuhiko grinned and raised a shot glass containing an orange liquid, “Hey guys, come drink up! I brought juice!”</p>
<p>Ibuki squealed, “Baby gangster is so adorable, only drinking mixer!”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to drink alcohol to be cool!!”</p>
<p>Amid all the shouting and arguing, Nagito turned to Hajime, “You know, this might be the best Halloween I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>“Same here. And I think you actually taught me a thing or two about the spirit of giving. Wrong holiday though.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, too bad it doesn’t count.” Nagito grinned.</p>
<p>“I’ll just have to fill up a stocking for you when Christmas comes around.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, Hajime! I’ve never had a stocking for Christmas before!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>